User talk:JacktheBlack
My talk page rules Please do not create a new subject/headline overtime you reply.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Check This Out I've found the Locust Horde's instrumental "theme song"....it's " Hordes of Locust" by Joe Satriani! :p..... But seriously, what are the odds of a title like that?----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler *Also, I was wondering, should we start adding dialogue to chapter articles? I think It would improve the articles and the Wiki alot. But feel free to say otherwise. It is infact yours and 81's wiki after all.----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler Unidentified Map I don't know what the map is of. There's no writing on it other than the Southern Region HLB3, 03 and I only assume that it is the southern region of the Jacinto Plateau. Landown is a safe bet because I think I remember a similar river on the trip to there, but there is also that entire region that Rift Worm covered/sank along with what could possibly be the region where New Hope and/or Mount Kadar is. So basically, I'm clueless at this point. I'll let you know if I figure anything out though. BuzzSawBill 05:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :A flying Marcus... That'd be so cool. Like Superman, only with a chainsaw instead of super strength. I actually realized that was out of place since I've been reading that Gears of War 3 is supposedly going to begin on a battleship called the Raven's Nest. I still got a kick out of it. A more entertaining fake preview than the one with Baird dying (it was actually very good, but it was a tragic scene). BuzzSawBill 05:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I guess it makes sense for it to be the New Hope region. If it is, there is at least a landmark we can look out for on the map. I'm talking about a railroad since the internment camp in the center of the facility doubled as a train yard, and I think I found one. In the square that is second from the right and three squares down, I think I see a line cross-hatched like railroads on maps. I'm not certain though. BuzzSawBill 06:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I left a question. There is no telling how long it will take for anyone to find it or answer. BuzzSawBill 06:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) We got a response. Chris Bartlett responded, "It was simply texture for a cinematic. There's a scene where the COG soldiers are looking over maps and planning an attack." So... it's literally a map of nowhere. BuzzSawBill 17:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: I need you to Done.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Did you know section Very cool.--The Forgotten Jedi 02:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Beast Mode Locust Categories In this IGN Videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1o4mP7a4FeQ&feature=channel at 0:30-ish of Beast Gameplay you can see they have 4 seperate categories of Locust, each with 5 locked sections, but the creatures are pretty easy to sort into those categories, so why not just make the 4 categories like it was before and keep it that way?-----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler *Sorry if that annoyed you in any way, but I have a tendancy to have things similar to how they are in the game, like those 4 categories for instance.----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler Appearances section for games, comics, and books On Wookieepedia, they have an appearances section for every game, book, comic, etc. that lists every character, place, event, item, vechicle, etc. that appears in it, along with if it is that things first appearance, if it's mentioned only, or if it is only in flashbacks. On the Gears of War: Aspho Fields page, their are about dozen characters who appear listed, but should it be expanded to everyone and everything who appears? And if it is on that page, doesn't it need to be added to every game, book, and comic page? I think it would add to the wiki, and although it would take some time, I am willing to do it.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. I'll get started on this soon.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I started on Gears of War: Aspho Fields, and added a few things under each section. Take a look and see if you like it.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC)